


Richard Universe (a fanfic of theories,explanations and life)

by SpottyAnarchist5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anger, Backstory, Bisexual Male Character, Breaking the Fourth Wall, British English, Canon Backstory, Flashbacks, Future, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Historical References, Implied Relationships, Military Backstory, Moving On, Original Character(s), Period-Typical Racism, Song Lyrics, Trans Female Character, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyAnarchist5/pseuds/SpottyAnarchist5





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bright but cold day in AU! London city

The same city that felt the blood-soaked hands of Alex McLarge while also selling iphones at a good price

A hybrid of then and now

Richard, Professor, and Adrian  were chilling as usual

Richard sipped his tea and asked Are we basic?

Adrian hiccupped and exclaimed in his valley girl tone “of course uggs are the only comfy snow boots I could afford and I’ve had a constantly changing identity while still having bolts in my veins and my nationalism showing no shame

Richard facepalmed and replied, “not that type of basic like compared to all the fictional knights, aliens and demons are we basic compared to them It’s not like we have any battles or anything?”

Professor interrupted and said “Well that’s what makes us unique we are chill relatable characters who go through slice of life adventures everyday compared to high fantasy stories that take up so much time the pacing is too hard for some viewers to follow and the setting gets dull after a while

Richard asked How did we even meet each other anyways outside of an aesthetics joke?

Professor shrugged “Well we were neighbors weren’t we

We visited the same apartment that you once lived in

after thinking for a while Adrian remembered and said

“Actually it was because Richard and Hyung went on a holiday together and they needed someone to watch kelsie and ironically met us in connection with a school that clones of historical figures attended that The Professor volunteered at jumbled with memes about Ouma from Dangan Ronpa" 

rolling his eyes Richard responded "Anyways the point I was making is what would it be like if we were less complicated people do you think that’s why not many people read our adventures based on the premises alone?"

Well I used to be a less complicated but slightly paranoid person when I wasn’t a stereotype mumbled Adrian under his bubble tea cup

Isnt’s that the point though to develop our stories from now and beyond  Richard questioned 

Professor then gave a short lecture 

I met you when you visited our dimention,I had known Adrian for several decades,I met Rudi at the academy lab when I volunteered there, Richard you knew Hitler because he was your boss and he was a father figure to you, Rudi met Adrian when I took him in,Harry reconnected with him since while they are brothers they are apart of the same person

Other than fighting facists,the far left,the far right and each other we are sort of chill folk.


	2. Chapter 2

What about Kelsie and hyung? Adrian asked curiously 

Richard explained in monotone 

I met Kelsie in Ireland back in WWII when I decided to visit there the irish were more neutral it wasn’t until me and Hyung visited Northern Ireland 3 years ago that I met her again and learnt about how violent her brothers can be after getting in a small  relationship with wolf he then went to college and in human years it was about time Kelsie went to college too I was getting tired of earth anyway so Kelsie found a house that ironically was in a universe that was split with the 1980s and now that was also the setting of a sitcom she recently fell in love with

She feels happier there any way she’s a  good friend 

So? Steven Universe  if you replace gems with political history you basically have our stories minus the action fights " Professor complained like that of a pseudo-intellectual message board browsing neckbeard who says "M'lady"  unironically 

Richard added on sarcastically 

And the fact I’m a Gary Stu for being part demon and spending most of the 60s in hell as a rockabilly trollop twink queen of tarts

Professor then calmed down and added on

But also that you made yourself out to be a great person but after losing Hyung you realized you’ve been trying to be strong for too long and it has affected you mentally

Ja I do miss those days when I dressed like a pimp and broke boundaries now I’m just a shell of the skellington in Kelsie’s closet Richard said dejectedly

Adrian then snapped 

DON’T SAY THAT RICHARD IT’S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT WE ARE ALL CONNECTED IN THE FIRST PLACE IF YOU DIDN’T HAVE THAT PERSONA THEN I’D HAVE NEVER GOTTEN MY MEMORY BACK, THE PROFESSOR WOULD BE STUCK IN A BODY HE WASN’T COMFORTABLE WITH,KELSIE WOULD STILL GET CAUGHT IN THE FIGHTS WITH HER BROTHERS NOT KNOWING ABOUT HOW FAR LIFE HAS COME

after some awkward silence the Professor said With some aspects of life we haven’t come that far now have we

Why do Rudi and Harry still exist anyway all of the earth's population hates Hitler and the ones who don't are an embarrassment to the ideology Richard moaned


	3. Chapter 3

Say how about we go and visit Kelsie before the christmas holidays start  suggested Adrian 

I don't see why not Richard shrugged 

it would be great to see that cynical loli again said the Professor grinning 

after induring a crowded bus they eventually made it to AU! Bristol 

Adrian tried to open the door but it was shut tight 

Professor tried but seducing a door by licking the doorknob just made the others cringe 

Richard kicked open the door making it swing and land on the wall where he could see Kelsie playing some music 

Adrian and Professor decided to join in

  
  
  
The Pride is gone as it washed away  
we have no government and ones we have only have daft things to say  
thinking of a time without broken brain barnacles  
I remember the days where there was buried treasure,serenity and not much to worry causing anarchy  
  
ANARCHY the a on that report card has a symmetrical face everything is hypothesized to include every race and if it isn't the libertarians would cut off your face  
  
even kids are like puppets who can't get personal space I'm in a blurred line while there's a x on my face because I'm Plain  
  
ANARCHY Rebelling without any jail time opening up a text book and thinking of a different time  
  
  
jobs were available gender roles wasn't a "problematic bubble"  
puppies and kittens to pet lots of goals to set  
  
outside of some daft spies and healthcare that was still as broken as ever  
that time was nice but when some people think of it they think of a decades old massacre and never more  
  
ANARCHY THE SMELLS OF PASTEL ICE CREAM AND INCENSE PASSING MY NOSE  
  
WEARING A HIPPY GRAFFITI WALL OF COLOURFUL CLOTHES  
  
IGNORING THE LAW BUT NOT TO VANDALISE A FLAW  
  
If I'm going to drink human flesh it's going o be raw  
  
ideals have been ignored republicans are lazy and bored  
socialism nowadays has a bad rap so what belief still hasn't reshone it's light  
  
ANARCHY


	4. Trivia

Anyways do we have evils to fight other than ourselves asked Adrian 

Yes we have other wordily beings,Nationalists,ghosts and other things burped The Professor

could you be more specific without being racist you fudge nugget answered Adrian snarkfully

Well

we may hate fascists,communists,nationalist extremists,terrorists,pedophiles and anything or anyone who abuses people or animals 

we are sadistic too and sometimes apathetic it's our warped way of thinking 

Richard hated republicans because his brother was a republican and when he moved to England in the mid 70s and 80s when he saw that Thatcher was the cause of people losing jobs that made him hate republicans even more to this day.

Richard hated communists because his boss did later on when he met Hyung he learnt that not all communists are bad but he hated the fact that while people openly criticized national socialists not many people mentioned the holodomor or the Russian Revolution,but again in the 80s he learnt why people had those views because they were the working class reminding him that he was once in the working class as well

Adrian used to be a nationalist new wave hippie kid what does that actually mean?

Adrian:it means that I listened to psychedelia music,wore new wave clothes and was proud of my country but also a little racist 

not to the point of saying slurs but when people of colour were nice to me I was surprised maybe it was the paranoia over my family's origins the fact that on my german/austrian side because of what my dad would tell me I was shy to people of colour because I was worried they would blame me for what my ancestors did surprisingly not it  and later I became a nationalist  meinself so they could suck that ja I am proud 

on my English side people would blame us for losing our colonies and being posh,on my irish side we used to be and still are used as a political scapegoat the Americans didn't like us but Victoria did people would say I was being rude when I said I had "asian eyes" but that is actually because of  Genealogy/biology so when I was racist it wasn't in a "uncle ramus mammy blackface" way it was back in my day when terms like Homophobia and xenophobia meant that people were scared and confused to different people not all *stay off that bus* but I know it was different  elsewhere.

I couldn't fit in my brothers because they were jock snobs ,I couldn't fit in with girls because I was too much of a awkward nerd who'd lose his memory too often to care about flirting,I couldn't fit in with the nerds because they were facist the communist students scared me it wasn't until I met the Professor who introduced me to the punk scene that I found my clique and years later when I had my identity evolving Feminine men was a gender role that was starting to be more accepted 

 

Professor is a clone of richard yet you are so different and your story is so similar?

Professor:I didn't have a Hyung I just had Adrian I was a punk because I loved the music and the movement who cared what society thought I might've been a university student studying a nerd type of subject but I also liked to listen to goth rock while walking the streets at night and sometimes visiting the comedy store it explains why my streaks are more wide and vibrant than Richard's which is more goth 

What about your gender?

Professor:outside of my perverseness I never really felt manly and like Adrian I didn't really feel like I fit any gender stereotypes that and compared to other men I just felt like I suited female anatomy more than male anatomy when Adrian would tell me about his identity issues I understood him even if I can sometimes annoy and fight with him a lot due to my drinking and drug use 


End file.
